From Heaven to Hell
by Ever So Sweetly
Summary: A friendship bound togeather by commen ties but their torn between the darkness and the light. With Abel there to help them, which side will claim them in the end.


Disclaimer: We don't own it...we only like to play... :(

This is my first fanfiction, so ofcoarse I had to get a little help.

Written with Aslen...Hell yeah.

Also read and review, it's always highly appreciated. and if I get enough good reviews I'll post more, and if it sucks...please tell.

Chapter One:

A Repentent Prayor

The hooded figures walked into the church in silence. The church was very dark and deary, enough to be melancholy. It was hot and muggy inside the church, but the dim light cascading through the standed glass on the windows made the church seem peaceful. The two hooded figures glided down the halls of the church desserted church in a 2 person line. The hooded figure in the front picked a peu in the front of the church where they both knelt down infront of the alter. Silence enshrouded the pair as they stared silently up at the large marble angel looming over the granite alter.

Well the two figures prayed, a man walked in to the church. He was tall wearing a black cloak, with silver lining. He had his silver hair tied in a pony tail, but not silver from age, and thin wire glasses pirched on his nose. He walked in with an expressionless face but when he walked up to the alter he notcied the kneeling pair and his lips twitched into a faint smile. For the church has not been used for praying in such a long while. He wanted to speak to them, but knew it was best for them to finish praying first so he stood patiently waiting to finish.

"Sister," one of the hooded figures whispered gently to her companian,"you're not focusing."

"Ofcoarse I'm not!" The other one said standing up. "This whole praying thing just doesn't work for me at a moment like this!" she insisted.

The other cloaked figure stayed kneeling to finish her prayer, and at the same moment the other one noticed the cloaked man.

"Sister," the one standing whispered, "We are not alone."

She sighed and stood up. "I know we're not alone, Abel's been here for awhile now." She said, and took a quick look over at Abel who currently was leaning against the alter, asleep.

"Abel? The crusnik? That's why you brought me here?"

"Yes, indeed Azela. "He's the very reason I brought us here."

The cloaked man noticed the sound of chatter and woke up very alarmed. He then regained his normal posture and started walked over to the hooded figures and stood in front of them, ignoring the giggles the two figures let out.

"Damn you're tall," Ezela said looking up the full height of Abel

The man grabbed a hold of one of the hooded figure's cloak and pulled it back away from her face. "It's nice to see you again Evee." he said flashing a goofy smile.

Evee looked exactly as Abel remembered her. Her long blonde hair was hidden in her burgendy cloak with a few wispy locks playing around her face. Her hazel eyes glittered with amusement at the sight of his goofy smile. And her pale face flashed a small smile she tried to hide.

"You haven't changed much." She said in a mocking but calm soft voice.

"You as well, haven't changed much." Abel said. Both Abel and Evee let out faint laughs.

"Alright Evee," Azela insisted, "It's great that you get to see your old friend and all but I'm getting out of here." Azela begin to head back to the door but Evee took a hold of her cloak and forced her to a stop.

Evee smiled and said "you're not going any wheres hun." She then pulled Azela to the peu forcing her to sit. Azela made a pouty sound and crossed here arms like a stubern child. She then took her cloak off and mumbled something about it being too hot in there, her emerald green eyes glaring at Abel She then took out her black hair ribbon, allowing her long brown hair to fall to the center of her back. She then began running her fingers though it and straighted out her clothing which consided of knee lengh black strapless dress that laced up in the front. She then took a hold of the top of her black boots and pulled them up into place, about knee length. She then stretched back on the peu and glared at Abel once again. "you suck" she matter sinking farther back in the peu.

Abel, not even acknoledging Azela's comment, had his attention on Evee. "Old friend," he said, "something is bothering you, I can sense it in your eyes."

Evee looked down at the ground and sighed in shame. "You know me too well Abel." she said. "Something is infact bothering my sister and I. I came here tonight I ask you for a simple favor."

Abel took a hold of Evee's hand and gazed at her trying to get her to look him in the eyes as she still stared at the ground. He did not suceed so he gently took a hold of Evee's face and brought it up to see her eyes. Her eyes were focuses in the other direction, looking at the angel statue. Tears rolled down her face like rain on a window pane.

Abel watched her tears gracefully slide off her pale cheeks. "Evee, what is it?" He asked. Not getting a responce, he gently wrapped his arms around her, bring her near to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and Evee finally responded. "It's a simple favor," She repeated, "But I fear it will be a challenging for you Abel." She paused and brought her voice down to a whisper. "My sister and I have fallen in love with the enemy."


End file.
